the_house_of_needlemousefandomcom-20200213-history
Muroj
Description Muroj is one of the youngest roleplayers on the server, and is known to be very invested in the server and its Deep Lore. Characters Roleplayed by Muroj * Shikurai * 'ere * Klour * Corah * Inet * Cirrus (Shine and Matte) * Hazel Quotes * "DEEP LORE DEEP LORE DEEP LORE" - Hyping over Deep Lore. * "Frog...... Frog...................." - In disbelief about SinFrog's antics. * "Oh my god you diDN'T" - In even further disbelief. * "Gives you an oily lesbian moment" - In radicalDrummer's DMs. * "Time Eater?" - whenever someone says time eater * "Deep Lore?" - whenever someone says deep lore * "Mirage Saloon?" - whenever someone talks about her saloon * "b a t t e r e d" - Solving a cypher regarding Mirror Shards ramble, only proceed if you have a strong stomach jesus christ oh yeah here we go alright okay alright. # deep lore is a good thing and let me tell you about deep lore okay it is a very deep thing, a very lorey thing that I really need to talk baout right here right now okay so anyways first up we have infinite and so he fucked everything up he's going to fuck more up but wait I didn't say that you didn't read that ok? you didn't see anything anyways yeah he destroyed some universes but was also 'nice' to someone wtf that's really ooc I'm suing frog anyways um so yeah like I'm at school right now and I'm doing this instead of my work since I'm totally clueless about my work so yeah I'm here. alright alright alright let me rant about the CITADEL, it is a VERY IMPORTANT place wher eall the characters who were unable to be summoned to the house went since we already did the final summoning right? WRONG THER IS STILL THE TRUE FINL SUMMONI NG OK ALRIGHT alright so um seven is at the citadel, so is taco sonic yeah and tiara is a qu- I mean princess yeah and venice's flag says terio s is gay. this is all lore # then we have. THE PHANTOM RUBY (original/prototype/alternate?????). it's a cool star ruby (headcanon, fuck you all) that um, idek whqat it doies since this is thon not forces so it doesn' just make illusions I assume. so basically the original phantom ruby is like powering the citadel's existence or somethine and also tbhe house??? but needlemouse generates the house wtf so I made the gemsona theory but apparently my facts were wrong so yeah um fuck you yeah so I guess needlemouse isn't a gemsona but but but he still could be using it somehow since like it powers the citadel and how tf does an individual generate a place that is the only place he has any sort of omnipotence # another part of the lore is the SINFROG VS FEELS DEBATE. who is feels? a rabbit, right? WRONG, well kind of since we don't know everything but frog added to the FUCKING whole thing by doing some shit in the forest where it's like 'a widdle wabbit wuns told mee.........>>>..>. or was it a fwoag' AND SO HE ADDED TO THE FUCKING QUESTON 'IS FEELS FROG?' BUT ALSO NO HE'S NOT HE'S SOMETHING THAT IS PAST THE FOURTH WALL HE'S THE NARRATOR but thorn can talk to him. and some other s but idk who anyways yeah feels is slgjsofjgodfjgfsg sdfkdsfdjf idfk # oh and a little note here fuck the infinite pranks why did I just remember about them? idk but fuck them # another part of the lore is that um. um um um um umlemme think hold on.............. hmmmmm/................ ok. I guess I'll ramble more later bye # Enter - https://goo.gl/G7chKT ## You can find the original ramble about Enter at the bottom pages of the Doc. Ramble Revised This is where I will put my revised Deep Lore rambles, theories, and ideas. # Infinite is one of the many topics from the House of Needlemouse that involves Deep Lore, and similarly to Enter, there seems to be many hidden and uncovered things about his history and abilities. One unintentional part of THoN Infinite's appearance that differentiates him from Forces Infinite is that his left iris is green, stemming from SinFrog's colourblindness. Don't get me wrong, I actually really love this slight difference in detail. Please don't ban me. There are some things that we know for sure about Infinite, but these facts are dwarfed by the many unknowns that loom behind them. These known facts include that Infinite was the cause of the Original Universe's destruction and the formation of all the AUs as a result of it. It is also known that quite a few of these universes have been destroyed by Infinite, 3(?) of these occurrences being recorded in the Angst Dumpster. Thee universes include; Ashura's universe, the Redemption universe, and the IEWSF universe(?). While I can't list many more knowns off the top of my head, I do in fact remember the mention that THoN Infinite is not a jackal, but a chimera(the word chimera also means mirage, which is a synonym for illusion). With what types of mobians he is spliced with remains unclear. # The Citadel is a city hidden within the space between universes, and generated by the power of (presumably) the Original Phantom Ruby (in conjunction to something else?) to act as a place of refuge for many alternates. Tiara rules this place as a queen, yet prefers to be referred to as a princess due to something related to her mother, Saturn. All new characters added to the roleplay following the Final Summoning were placed here instead of the House. These characters include; (off the top of my head) Seven, ToCW Sonic , Sonicman, Sez Sonic, Maribelle, and possibly more that I do not know of. There was also something else about the Castle's flags and Venice's flag having nothing but the quote 'Terios is gay' on it. # There is much mystery surrounding Original Phantom Ruby, at least to me. I mean, are there multiple Phantom Rubies? There has to be, considering a Phantom Ruby is both where Infinite's power comes from, and also the way the Citadel and the House are powered (though apparently Needlemouse himself also apparently generates the house as well... how?). If there are multiple Phantom Rubies, could the illusion generating Ruby from Forces perhaps exist in the multiverse? One thing is for certain, most if not all of us have no idea at this point. # There has also been the infamous (or not so infamous) SinFrog vs Feels debate, which is hardly a debate at all, no one ever talks about it. See, we all know Feels as the narrator of the RP, occasionally breaking the fourth wall to talk to characters, make snarky remarks, and known at one point to exist physically during an emotional crisis in the form of a mobian rabbit when he was talking to Thorn at some point. Ah, but the thing is... one point in the Forest, a character (I forget if I ever knew their name) mentions that "A little rabbit once told me.. or was it a frog?" adding to a question asked since Feels was officially recognized as a thing. Is SinFrog Feels, or is Feels a whole different thing on his own? # There were two short periods during the RP that involved the so called 'Infinite Pranks'. The first involved Nero's account, its tag being changed to a zalgoed 'Infinite'. His profile picture had also been changed to the screenshot of Infinite from the Forces E3 trailer. He proceeded to say (again, in zalgoed text) "In this "server", I see nothing but incompetent fools pretending to be different incarnations of a fool that has long since passed... Enjoy your fun... For now..." and put a picture of a european-styled 7 in the ooc chat over and over. Following this, his account returned to normal and it was revealed to be fake, and forgotten about. The second prank was performed by Lucia, who had changed her profile picture to a grayscale Infinite from one of the other trailers, nickname simply being 'Infinite'. He revealed himself in the front yard, prompting me to scream, cry, and jump around the room, before Lucia revealed herself as responsible. Everyone got pissed off and we all vowed never to have any Infinite Pranks ever again. # Enter is one of the other few topics that has a high volume of Deep Lore, much of it possibly being universal across many different servers/universes. Enter has much lore and references associated with them, and I will list and talk about them here. When talking completely out of character, Enter will use the usual ((double bracket. They also use *asterisks* to talk "out of character" while still being in character. (As in, just Enter. Dunno if that makes sense.) ## List - https://goo.gl/G7chKT ### The list has been copied into a Google Doc to shorten the length of this page, and also due to the fact that much of Enter's lore is not directly related to the House of Needlemouse.'''''' Category:Roleplayer